


一点黑穗病

by Dor_Z



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dor_Z/pseuds/Dor_Z
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Reader, Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Reader, the Krays/Reader





	一点黑穗病

几乎是死而复生。

颈侧的异样把你拉回神、至少是重新睁开双眼。不是完全陌生的感觉。你在混沌中迟钝地分辨着，彻底打破社交距离的呼吸扰乱着你的思绪，而脆弱的皮肤上被圆钝里带一丝尖利的硬物划过并压迫的触感，终于使你反应过来是谁在对你做这些事。

这个王八蛋。他不会意识到你已经昏过去一次了。

“你知道，我听到了些小道消息。”Reg的声音闷在你的颈窝里，听起来有点像他弟弟。但你知道这是Reg，他的腔调和他平时同你说他那些“business”时是一样的——当然，对他女伴，他说那些是business，但对着你时他不必掩饰那么多。毕竟你知道一切。

你恍惚地觉得你的灵魂迷失在所有你本来不该如此了解的、每一个他和他女伴欢爱的场景里。你的灵魂误闯进来并占据了她们的身体，但这个人、这个聪明的男人，他太过敏锐和沉着——这也正是他如今能统治伦敦东区的原因——他知道这些躯体里已经变成了你。

他一定是个中老手，你想。他抚摸和吮吸你脖子的动作熟练得简直像程序性记忆，但他冷静的语调却又让你觉得他只是在和你讨论要不要收购鹿之山酒吧或者下个季度夜店的期望营业额。这让你有些恍惚了，他的啃咬和亲吻……像是无感情有目的地取悦你。

这个念头使你感到荒唐。Reg Kray，像个会谈结束以后对方送进房里来的金发女郎那样，在用他的技巧取悦你。

“你知道，我听到了些小道消息。”Reg的声音闷在你的颈窝里，听起来有点像他弟弟，“我听说你和他做的时候喊了我的名字。”

Reg抬起头，几绺金棕色的头发垂在他额前。他爬上来，把你的头环在他的手臂中，迫使你直视他的双眼：

“你让Ronnie有点难过了，宝贝。”

你忘了你是什么时候和Ronnie搞上的了——原谅用了“搞”这样的字眼，但的确，所有知道的人都觉得你们是在乱来。

Ronnie没有人们想的那么危险，至少对你来说。他牵着驴子走过赌场大厅的时候、绘制乌托邦蓝图的时候，人们都心知肚明他是有病了才这么做，而当他们看见你还对他致以微笑甚至还思考着询问他具体事宜时，他们没办法判断你——Reg最聪明的伙伴之一——是不是大脑的哪儿也出了什么问题。

倘若非要你说，Ronnie是恶魔和孩童的综合体。或许是在这群自诩硬汉的男士们中，你的女性身份使你“天然明白”怎样避开雷区哄孩子开心，而恶魔本不是他的错。至于孩童……well，但你不是他的妈妈，不会永远觉得他只是个孩子，而他也的确、并不是在哪儿都像个孩子一样。

你把身体贴在丝绸床单上，冰凉滑腻的触感缓解了皮肤的燥热。每每Ronnie让你跪趴在床上、他从后面进入你时，床单或被子、一切触手可及的织物往往是挡住你控制不住的细密呻吟的最佳选择。

你鲜少如此害羞。卧室里的Ron要难以取悦得多，他不需要你像个脱衣舞娘一样把内裤丢给他，也不用你把他推倒并跨坐在他身上蛮横地解开他的扣子，他甚至不怎么狂热于亲吻——也许是因为他更偏爱男孩，也有可能是因为他就是这种款，自给自足的掌控者。

你看不见Ronnie的脸，但你能想象他脸上一定是平日里令他人恐惧、难以揣测的表情：毫无表情；你视他为同僚天真的弟弟（你甚至没觉得他也是同僚），而此刻你却在他的抽插之下发出压抑的呻吟，他甚至都不常发出声音。肉体缓慢而沉重地撞击，一切都让你觉得你不是在做爱，而是在“被使用”。这种感觉你前所未有，但却让你每次仅是刚刚被他脱下衣物时都令你羞耻地发现，你已经准备好了。

Ronnie并不反感和你做爱。但对他而言，与其把与你的性事视作性快感的满足，不如称它为是能和你交流的另一种方式。

“你认为如果一个人浸在酒桶里，为什么他不能上天堂？”Ronnie突然问。

你呜咽一声。你真不喜欢这样。一方面他为了引起你的注意，把阴茎往你的更深处又顶了顶，而你本来就已经难以承受他了；另一方面，你讨厌在床上不专心。但你又不得不分配出一点注意在他的问题上，因为不得不说，他的问题总是出人意料地能引起你的兴趣。

“是……葡萄酒吗？”Ronnie的撞击仍未停止，你的意识都随着他的动作支离破碎，你试图组织语言，但很显然你失败了。Albie如果知道你也有连一句话都说不通顺的时候，一定会很惊讶。

“是的，但为什么？”Ronnie问，“我知道不会，但是为什么？我想不明白。睁开眼。”

你轻轻地扭了扭臀部，告诉他你此刻更希望专注于什么。

“好吧。但下次你记得告诉我。”Ronnie说。

你闻到屋里的雪茄味更加浓郁了。Ronnie深深地吸了一口雪茄，是的，这个疯子，在操你的同时，不仅脑袋里在想着稀奇古怪的问题，还能腾出手抽雪茄。他扶正你的臀部，随着他的动作，雪茄燃烧的一头无意划过你的皮肤，惹得你尖叫一声。

尽管Ronnie声称他和他兄弟所受到的教育绝不会让他们伤害女性，但在这方面他仍然有些施虐倾向，通常只是spanking或dirty talk，无伤大雅，并且他对Teddy做的一定比这些严重得多。但你可不希望他学会用烟烫你，对你细腻敏感的身体而言这可不是什么情趣。

你扭过头看他：“这很痛！”

Ronnie垂下眼睛看你：“是吗？”

你不能和他生气，你知道的，因为Ronnie并不是为了挑衅你或是激怒你，他的话往往就是字面上的意义。他像个小孩子，得你明确告诉他什么可以、什么不可以；但他比小孩子要更好的一点是，他会清楚地记得他被禁止做这些事并且不会趁你不注意时再度试探，而你可以用任何方法让他记住这些。

你转过身，夺过他手中的雪茄，将燃烧的一头按在他的虎口处。

“ow！”Ronnie抢过雪茄把它放回桌上，“的确很痛。”他说。但效果很好，很长一段时间里他都不会再在上你的同时抽雪茄了。

Ronnie俯下身，透过他那副愚蠢的眼镜深深凝望着你的眼睛。你知道这目光是个信号，意味着他的唇舌感到寂寞、他需要别的什么来替代雪茄满足他的口唇欲望，但他向来认为将他的唇舌覆盖在你身上的任何一处都是对你的无礼，而在冒犯你之前，他至少应该征得你的同意。

你回望他的双眼，雪茄浓郁的气味像催情剂。在你的目光中他摘下眼镜，几乎就在你把视线转移到他双唇的那一刻，他低头亲吻你的唇角，接着撩开你耳边的头发，粗糙的手指划过你敏感的耳朵，你再一次不受控地打了个寒颤。

Ronnie安慰一般地抚摸你的头发，吻上了你的耳廓。他用那对英国人少有的丰满嘴唇品尝着你柔软的耳朵，从耳尖到耳垂，并尽力不让他的牙齿给你任何不适感，仿佛你的耳朵是世间绝无仅有的珍馐，他只敢通过舔舐来品尝。

耳尖上的轻咬使你回过神来。

“专心点。”雷吉的声音从耳边传来。他门牙尖利的棱角一直摩挲在你的耳尖，提醒你危险的存在。

“与其这时候回忆和Ronnie的细节，不如好好想想现在该怎么做，聪明的姑娘。”雷吉的手从你的脸颊开始一路向下抚摸，划过你丰盈的乳房和柔软的小腹，准确地探入你的腿间。刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，你下意识地夹紧双腿，却被他强势地分开。

“别紧张，宝贝。刚才你已经适应了，不是吗？”Reg亲吻着你的颈侧以示安慰，轻飘飘的语句却完全无法掩盖他坚定地推入的事实。老实说，你不喜欢他现在这样，雷金纳德，他现在就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，用英俊的面孔和名利场里学来的花言巧语哄骗猎物，等猎物因为失血过多而感到头晕目眩时，最后的记忆将会是他露出他闪耀的微笑，轻声说：“这都是你选择的，不是吗？宝贝。”你曾经看着这位风度翩翩的克雷用他的办法无数次，而你只是等着、把自己择得干干净净，等待着慷慨的老板分给你你应得的好处，却从未想过有一天你竟也会成为晕乎乎的猎物。

也许是每次他朝你走来、告诉你事情又成一桩时的笑容太真诚，亦或是他付你分红的方式还像曾经同你分糖果一样从不讨价还价，你总觉得他西装革履之下仍然是从前住在二层阁楼里那个穿着短裤、已经长高到足以撞上厨房门框的十七岁少年，而你也不是今天这个穿着紧身裙也不再总想着要把裙子往下拽的女人；你们在阁楼的小房间里嬉笑着亲热、被一切突然的声响吓得扯被子撞脑袋，夏季高温让两具紧贴的半裸身体变得黏腻，但那时的你们可从来不在意干不干净或者有没有痕迹……

但一切都已经变了。


End file.
